The Full Moon
by Arielle1
Summary: A full moon can make people do weird things


The Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Saban owns them.

****

The Full Moon

It was the day before the Angel Grove High School Homecoming Dance, and Kimberly Harte and Aisha Campbell were chatting about the dance in homeroom.

"So who are you going with?" Kim asked. 

"I don't know yet." Aisha replied her eyes locked on something she was sketching in her notebook "And the dance is tomorrow." 

"You'll find someone to go with." Kim reassured her.

Aisha smiled "I know." The bell rang signaling the beginning of first period "I'll see you after school Kim."

"Ok Aisha bye." Kim said.

***

After school Aisha met her friends at the Youth Center.

"Hi guys. What's up?" she asked as she sat down next to Adam Park.

"Oh we're just watching Rocky devourer a whole bowl of popcorn." Tommy Oliver replied, Rocky Desantos ate anything and everything he could get his hands on yet he never gained any weight.

Aisha smiled "Rocky do you ever stop eating?" 

Rocky thought for a minute before replying "No." then he went back to eating his popcorn.

"So what's everyone doing tomorrow night?" Billy Cranston asked.

"Well me and Tommy are going to the dance together." Kimberly said as she laid her hand on Tommy's.

"I'm probably gonna go alone." Rocky answered. 

"At least I won't be the only one there with out a date." Billy said.

"Me too." Adam replied "What about you Aisha?"

"Oh I'm not sure if I'm gonna go." Aisha replied "I mean no ones asked me." Aisha looked past her friends to three teenagers who were approaching them; she glanced at Rocky on her left and Adam on her right and noticed that they saw them too.

One of the teenagers put his finger to his mouth then the three of them covered Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy's eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" the one who had put his finger up asked.

"I don't know who?" Tommy asked with a slight smile on his face.

The three teens removed their hands from Kim, Billy, and Tommy's eyes; Tommy twisted in his seat then stood up. 

"Zack!" he exclaimed before hugging his friend, Aisha recognized the boy now he was Zack Taylor the fist black ranger. 

"Jason!" Kim exclaimed, she wrapped him in a tight hug, Jason Scott had been the first red ranger.

"Trini!" Billy said as he hugged her, Trini Quan had been the first yellow ranger.

Aisha now knew why she hadn't recognized them before, Zack's dreadlocks were longer, Trini's shiney black hair was shorter, and Jason's black hair was spiked up. 

Plus she hadn't seen them in over a year.

"When did you guys get back?" Tommy asked, the three original rangers had been chosen to go to a Peace Conference in Switzerland a little more then a year ago.

"We got back last night." Jason replied "The Peace Conference ended early."

"We were gonna stay in Switzerland for another week but then we realized that tomorrow is the Homecoming Dance so we figured we should come back." Trini said smiling.

Kim glanced at her friends sitting at the table "You guys remember Aisha, Rocky and Adam right?"

"How could we forget them we gave them our powers." Jason said as he sat down "Plus Rocky and I have been writing back and forth since we left."

Tommy looked at Rocky then at Jason "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Rocky replied.

Zack looked at Aisha "Yeah how could we forget them?" He pulled up a chair between Adam and Aisha "Especially Aisha."

"So have you gone to the school yet?" Billy asked.

"We just came from the school." Trini replied "We start back tomorrow."

"Hey did you guys know tomorrow's a I_full moon_?/I" Jason asked.

"Yeah. So what? It's a full moon?" Kim asked.

"Full moons are supposed to make strange things happen." Adam put in. 

"Adam that's a legend." Aisha said.

"Well don't be surprised if strange things happen tomorrow night." Jason said.

"I'm with Jason." Adam agreed. 

"Guys strange things happen to us all the time." Billy reminded them.

"Ok don't believe us." Jason said.

"Hey Jason wanna spar? I have some new moves to show you." Tommy said changing the subject. 

"Sure. I have some new moves of my own." Jason answered, as Tommy and Jason got up Adam and Rocky followed them.

"Trini I have a new computer program I'd like to show you." Billy said.

"Cool let's go check it out." Trini said.

"Can I come with you guys?" Kim asked as her two friends got up.

"Sure." Billy replied then looked at Aisha and Zack "You guys wanna come?"

"No thanks!" they both replied in unison.

"Ok see you guys later." Kim said as they left, when they had left Zack turned to Aisha.

"So how's life as a ranger been treating you?"

"Oh it's been fine." She replied.

"In one of Rocky's last letters he said something about you guys getting sent back in time and there being two Tommy's." Zack said.

"Oh yeah. Well this wizard got a lock of Tommy's hair and made a clone of him, which was the evil green ranger. Then we got sent back in time." Aisha replied.

"Wow." Zack said, "I don't think we were ever sent back in time as rangers."

"Yeah we also had to fight giant rats eww!" She pretended to shiver as she said the word rats.

"So how's school been?" he asked.

"Oh it's been fine." Aisha replied taking a sip of her smoothie. 

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" 

"I'm not sure yet no ones asked me." 

"Really? No ones asked you?" Zack looked shocked then he thought for a minute "Well I don't have a date either so…"

Aisha cut him off "Are you asking me?"

"Well yeah." Zack answered. 

Aisha hesitated before answering "Sure why not." 

***

"So you and Kimberly still together?" Jason asked as him and Tommy walked home.

"Yup." Tommy replied "What about you? I mean you have a girlfriend?"

Jason looked down at the ground, as they walked "No."

Tommy put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Don't worry bro soon the girls will be lining up for a date with you." 

Jason smirked "You're right."

"Of course I am." Tommy replied "So are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Probably. The only problem is I don't have a suit and I really don't want to rent one." Jason replied.

Tommy thought for a minute "I think Kimberly's brother has one. The two of you are about the same size."

"Could you ask her?" he asked.

"Sure man." Tommy replied "I'll call her when I get home."

***

The next night the night of the dance and the full moon Kimberly was lying out her dress when the doorbell rang, she ran downstairs in her pink terry bathrobe.

Tommy had called her the night before and asked her if Jason could borrow her brother's suit she'd told him to call Jason and tell him he could. 

"Hi Kim." Jason said when she opened the door.

"Hi Jason." She closed the door behind him "Come on the suits upstairs." When they got to Kim's room she closed the door then took the suit off the hook on the back of the door and handed it to Jason.

"Thanks. I'd better get home and change." Jason said.

She glanced at her bedside clock which read seven thirty "The dance is in half an hour by the time you get home you'll be late."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"You can change here. I'll get dressed in my bathroom and you can change in here." She said.

Jason hesitated for a few minutes "Ok sure."

Kim picked up her dress and headed to the bathroom "Good now neither of us will be late." She closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later Kim called from the bathroom "Jason are you dressed?"

He finished buttoning up his shirt before answering "Yeah." Kim emerged from the bathroom and walked to her closet.

"Wow Kim you look nice!" Jason exclaimed, Kim was wearing a floor length sleeveless maroon dress that made her look taller, and her hair was up in a French twist.

Kim's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson "Thanks." 

Jason walked over to her "What are you looking for?"

"My shoes." She replied "They're maroon like my dress they're strappy sandal things."

Jason stood up and looked around till he spotted a shoe box sticking out from under Kim's bed "Is that it?"

Kim turned away from the closet "Oh yeah thanks." She walked over and took the shoes from the box "Could you help me with these?"

"Sure." He knelt down fastened her sandals, stood up, walked back to the mirror and started trying to tie his tie "Man I've never been able to tie a tie."

"Let me help you." She reached up and tied his tie. Jason picked up the suit jacket and put it on "That fits good." 

"Yeah you're right. Thanks for letting me borrow the suit." Jason said as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Anytime." She reached up and brushed off the shoulders of the jacket "That's better." 

"I have something to tell you." Jason said.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't dance." He replied turning back towards the mirror. 

"You can't dance?" Kim asked. 

"Nope." Jason said shaking his head as he turned back to face her.

"Here let me show you." Kim took his hands and put one on her waist and held the other "Now just move like this." They were dancing when Jason bent his head down and the two kissed.

Kim stopped dancing and jumped back "I…I…I"

"Kim I…" Jason trailed off.

"I think we'd better go downstairs and wait for Tommy." Kim said opening the door and walking into the hall. 

"Yeah good idea." Jason replied following her.

***

As a slow song ended Aisha and Zack walked to a table to sit. 

"Are you having a good time?" Zack asked.

Aisha smiled "Yeah I am." She glanced around the room looking for the others "Is that Rocky?"

Zack looked to where she was pointing, sitting at a table near them was Rocky watching everyone else dance "Let's go over and say hi."

The two got up and walked over to Rocky.

"Hi Rocky what's up?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing much. Just watching couples dance." He replied as Adam came over to them.

"Hi guys anyone want some celery?" Adam asked.

"No thanks I'm not very hungry." Rocky replied. 

"Did I just hear right?" Aisha asked, both Adam and Zack had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Yeah I'm not hungry. For some reason I haven't been hungry all day." Rocky said.

"Maybe you're sick." Adam said.

"I don't think so I feel fine." Rocky answered "Guys look at that." They looked over to Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly. Tommy and Jason were talking and Kim was looking down at the floor occasionally glancing up at Jason, Jason was occasionally glancing at Kim but when they realized they were looking at each other they looked away quickly.

"Weird." Zack said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's wrong?" Adam said. 

"I'll be right back." Aisha said, "I have to use the ladies room." As Aisha walked away Zack saw a girl walking towards him. A girl he knew, a girl who he'd had a crush on ever since the eighth grade.

_Angela!_

"Hi Zack." Angela said, "I didn't get a chance to say hi today."

"H…hi Angela. How have you been?" he asked as Adam and Rocky watched him. 

"I've been fine. I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" she asked.

"Ah." Was all he could say. He knew he was there with Aisha but he also knew he might never get a chance to dance with Angela again "Sure." As the next slow song started they walked onto the dance floor. 

They started dancing just as Aisha came back to Rocky and Adam.

"Where's Zack?" she asked.

Adam and Rocky quickly exchanged glances. 

"He's ah?" Adam said.

Aisha looked around and spotted him dancing with Angela "I don't believe this."

"Aisha it's not what you think." Rocky began.

"Rocky you don't have to cover for him. I can take care of this." She said as she walked to Zack.

She tapped him on the shoulder "Zack what are you doing?"

"Aisha it's not what you think. See me and Angela we're old friends." Zack said.

"Zack save it ok. If you only wanted to go with me so you could see Angela here you should have just come alone." She stormed out of the room.

"I have to go after her." Zack said as he ran after her "Sorry Angela." Zack found Aisha outside sitting on a bench. 

"Aisha let me explain." Zack said as he sat down.

"Fine Zack." She said.

"I've liked Angela for like ever." He began "And when she asked me to dance.." 

Aisha got up "You forgot about me right. I've heard it before." She started walking away.

"Aisha I didn't…" He watched as she walked away "Aisha _I love you_!" 

She turned and started walking back slowly "What?"

"I said I love you. I've loved you ever since you first moved to Angel Grove." He answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked as she walked back to him.

"I was going to tell you before we left but then when I saw you my mind went blank." 

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean no ones ever said they loved me before." She answered. 

He took her hands "The day I met you was the day I stopped liking Angela." He said searching her eyes to see if she believed him or if she just thought he was making it all up "I thought about you almost everyday while we were in Switzerland."

"Almost everyday? Who'd you think about all the other days?" she asked.

Zack smiled and stifled a laugh "Everyone else." 

"Well I have something to tell you too." Aisha said.

"What?"

"I kinda had a crush on you when I first met you." She said.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Aisha said, Zack gazed into her dark eyes and placed his lips against hers, she eagerly kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Zack said when the kiss was over

Aisha smiled "Yeah me too.

Zack glanced up at the sky and noticed the full moon looming over them "Adam and Jason were right strange things do happen during a full moon."

"Is this good strange or bad strange?" Aisha asked.

"Good strange." He replied taking her hand "So wanna go back in?"

"Sure. Let's go." They returned to the dance hand in hand. 

THE END 

****

Epilogue….

After the Homecoming Dance Jason and Kimberly had a hard time looking each other in the eye for a few days. Rocky got his appetite back the next day. And Aisha and Zack started dating; she understood why he danced with Angela. 


End file.
